<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Drarry】To find the sweet by meaningless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299172">【Drarry】To find the sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless'>meaningless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU<br/>商业精英德X甜品店主哈</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>由于不可抗力，将遗漏在lof的文章搬运过来，感谢阅读。<br/>写于2018.8.12</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科被纳西莎赶出来的时候身上只带了个手机，关门前纳西莎将钱包扔给他：“别忘了给人家买束鲜花。这次再没消息你就别进这个门！” <br/>他收好钱包整理着衣服耸耸肩，不知道是不是所有人都会被逼着去约会？一边漫无目的走出马尔福别墅区——纳西莎甚至没给他车钥匙，一边思考着下周要审核的那个企划案还有什么地方可以修改。 <br/>伦敦下午四点的阳光懒洋洋的洒在地面，他在走向自己女伴的路上闻到一阵花香，循着香味看见街口处一家花店，要买花吗？ <br/>想了想他打了个电话简要说明情况，大概就是“你要不来陪我约会我今晚可就回不了家了”，电话那端的人笑着问：“你在哪儿？” <br/>他看看路牌：“女贞路。”离她家不远。 <br/>他的绯闻女友兼约会对象阿斯托利亚在电话里告诉他：“这条街尽头有个甜品店，你先在那儿坐坐吧，我等会儿过来。” <br/> <br/>挂了电话德拉科好奇地朝长街尽头望去，他很少来这边，确实不太熟悉。 <br/>尽头只有一家甜品店，应该就是这儿了吧？ <br/>眯着眼看了看店名：觅甜。他在门外发出一声嗤笑，推开玻璃门走进店内。 <br/>店内风格很清淡，客人不多，德拉科找了个有隔断的靠窗的位置坐下，马上有人从吧台那边过来递来甜品单，另一只手将一杯柠檬水放在他桌上：“您好，请问需要点什么？” <br/>他翻了翻，这种小店做的都是些稀松平常的点心：“抹茶慕斯，一杯摩卡。”抬头看向身边的服务生，一头乱糟糟的黑发，一副老旧的圆框眼镜，简单的衬衫配牛仔裤。这的服务生都这么随便吗？他越过帘子大致扫了眼店内，好像没有第二个服务生。 <br/>他收回目光，服务生已经将桌上的单子收走，将纱帘两边拉拢离开。 <br/> <br/>慕斯送来时德拉科没怎么在意，他从小就吃名家制作的高级甜点，对这种街边小店是不太看得上的。 <br/>但叉下第一口的时候他就对这家店改观。口味醇正柔滑，薄薄一层抹茶粉微苦又很快被甜香中和。居然还不错。 <br/>喔，以这位不知名甜品师的手艺怎么会待在这家小店的？ <br/> <br/>德拉科正在吃最后一口慕斯的时候阿斯托利亚过来了，他吃完拿纸巾拭了拭唇角对她露出一个笑：“你来得有些迟，甜心。” <br/>说这话时他感到帘边的人看了他一眼，望过去只见先前的服务生正低着头记阿斯托利亚点的单。 <br/>返回甜品单后她又加了句：“再来一份慕斯，谢谢。” <br/>待纱帘合拢才歪头对德拉科笑了：“我可是又救了你一次。” <br/> <br/>格林格拉斯先生是卢修斯的合作伙伴，两家算是世交。一年前马尔福夫妇就为他挑了几家的适龄小姐，德拉科完全没兴趣，奈何在纳西莎的攻势下不得不见。轮番见下来倒只有格林格拉斯家的小女儿勉强对他脾气：第一次“约会”就说好了双方只是为躲避父母逼迫，纯属合作关系。 <br/>这没什么不好。德拉科少爷一回家就向纳西莎表示愿意交往。 <br/> <br/>他的目光停在她脸上，微笑：“你说的对。为表谢意……这位美丽的小姐可否赏光与我共进晚餐？” <br/>阿斯托利亚眨眼：“得了吧，你要是多约我几次也不会被伯母逼成这样。”确认关系——哦，他们的合作关系——后德拉科与她的见面次数寥寥无几，纳西莎对他们的进展深感不安，一再明示暗示自己儿子该主动去约人家姑娘。 <br/>“我很忙的……Well，给个补救的机会嘛。” <br/> <br/>第二天下午德拉科又走进那家小店，吧台里还是只有一个人。昨天那男生抬头，面上挂着客气的笑：“您好，请问需要点什么？” <br/>他走到吧台处：“可以见见你们的甜品师吗？” <br/>对方反问：“有什么问题吗？” <br/>“不，他制作的甜品口感不错，想见一见。” <br/>对方的笑意深了些，看着他：“谢谢。我就是。” <br/>这下德拉科有点诧异，他发现面前人眼镜下的眼睛竟然是很澄澈的绿色，但他很好的控制自己伸出手：“你好，德拉科•马尔福。” <br/>对方象征性的握了握：“哈利•波特。” <br/>“店里只有你一个人？” <br/>“显而易见。甜品师、店主、店员都是我。你刚刚说我的甜品很不错？” <br/>“……勉强能吃。” <br/>“那么，今天要点什么？” <br/>“黄桃慕斯，谢谢。” <br/> <br/>吃完甜品付账离开后德拉科走到街头又闻到那阵花香，他停了一下，要买花吗？ <br/> <br/>隔日再进甜品店时店里依然没多少客人。波特看见他进来向他点点头：“需要什么？” <br/>他环顾店内，坐在离吧台最近的一张单人座位上：“你随意。” <br/>波特没再说什么，在吧台后忙碌着。德拉科看了看表。 <br/>当波特将一杯拿铁放在他桌上时店门被推开：“你好，请问店主在哪？” <br/>一个穿着工作服的年轻人拿着捧花束走进来。波特认识他，那是前面街口处花店的员工。 <br/>“是我。怎么了？” <br/>小伙子热情的将花塞到他手里：“您的花，请签收。” <br/>店主一脸迷茫：“我没有订花啊……” <br/>年轻人已经要推门出去，回头笑笑：“是要求给这家店的，我已经送到了。” <br/>“可是我……”不等波特说完，配送员已经跑开了。 <br/>波特抱着花转身看见正饶有兴趣看着这一切的德拉科。 <br/> <br/>“哇……一捧鲜花。可是给谁的？” <br/>德拉科努力表达一种毫不在意的语气：“刚才配送员不是说了给这家店的吗。” <br/>“但我从没订过鲜花啊。” <br/>“嘿，说不定是你哪个顾客送的呢？送来你就收下嘛，你看这店里装修那么简陋什么都没有，多一束花至少也能让这家店不那么让人难以忍受。” <br/>波特一边反驳一边真的去找了个玻璃瓶装水将鲜花好好放进去，摆在了靠窗处的小窗台上。他不愿意承认，可单调的店里多了那么束花确实多了几分生气。 <br/> <br/>此后几天德拉科只要有空都会来这家甜品店坐坐。波特渐渐习惯每次为德拉科制作自由搭配的甜品，有时是千层有时是松塔，有时恶趣味的配上小姑娘喜欢的马卡龙，德拉科总会嫌弃几句，再面不改色吃下去。 <br/>波特怀疑德拉科其实是有选择障碍症。 <br/>鲜花以每隔一天的频率送来，窗台上玻璃瓶中的花总是新鲜的。波特问过街口花店的特劳妮太太，可那位和蔼的花店主却告诉他顾客要求保密。 <br/> <br/>他在德拉科面前无意提到过：“我真不知道是谁那么无聊，这些花也得不少钱吧。” <br/>德拉科搅动着咖啡：“你觉得很无聊？” <br/>波特在附近清理上一位客人的桌子，他垂着眼：“也不是……只是得让我知道是谁送的吧？我开间小店还难得有谁这么有心。” <br/>德拉科嗅着空气中清淡的花香：“以你的手艺要是能好好宣传一下估计多的是人给你送花。” <br/>回到吧台打理原料的波特向他那边瞥一眼：“我觉得现在这样挺好的，顾客太多也麻烦。” <br/> <br/>有一天德拉科是下午一点过来的，进门后发现只有他一个客人。波特在吧台后昏昏欲睡，抬头见他来了有点懵：“你……吃午餐了吗？” <br/>德拉科看起来没什么精神，他摊手：“有什么吃的吗？” <br/>没人会下午一点来吃甜品。波特摇头：“我这是甜品店。不过……需要的话我可以替你叫一份餐。” <br/>他快速调了杯柠檬茶过去，德拉科靠在双人座的小沙发上点头应允：“随意。”他的金发有些乱了，西装倒还是一丝不苟穿得好好的——波特几乎没看见过他穿西装，一般都是休闲服。不得不说，这身衣服该死的衬他。 <br/>波特回吧台打了个电话，等餐间隙他坐到德拉科对面：“附近有家快餐，要不了十分钟就能到。”看见德拉科的眼神他又跟了句：“没得挑！这是离我这儿最近的一家了，马尔福先生。我给你点了份我常吃的套餐。” <br/>对方放弃挣扎：“好吧。” <br/>“我还以为你不吃快餐。” <br/>“不不波特，有时太忙能找到一家快餐都不错了。” <br/>“那家的塔可味道还挺正。” <br/>他心中一动：“你在美国待过？” <br/>波特颇随意地点头：“有几年在费城上学。” <br/>“哪儿？” <br/>“Wharton。”（沃顿商学院） <br/>德拉科挑眉，看他那么惊异的眼神波特忍不住笑：“怎么，吓着了？” <br/>波特以为他会问什么，但没有，他只是慢吞吞开口：“噢，不，波特。我只是在想这个学校真是没落了，你这种家伙都能从那儿毕业。” <br/>德拉科闪身躲过了扔来的一包多味豆。 <br/>波特给自己也倒了杯柠檬水：“那么你呢，跑来甜品店吃午餐？” <br/>说到这个，德拉科立马不服：“波特你该看看今天是什么日子。今天周一！周一！这意味着我得为工作搭上一整天。” <br/>“哦，抱歉。毕竟我的周一和周末别无二致。”波特毫无同情心的道歉。 <br/>德拉科瞪他一眼：“收起你那假惺惺的歉意吧。我怕我会恶心地吃不下任何东西。” <br/>“包括新制作的流心芝士挞？” <br/>德拉科犹豫了。 <br/>波特笑眯眯的放过这个话题：“说起来，你既然这么忙还经常有空来我店里吃东西？” <br/>这……老实说，德拉科自己都没想过这个问题。明明这条街和马尔福公司甚至不在一个方向上，他还时不时下了班过来要份甜品。说真的要不是他上周总来吃甜品他这周也不会发现有那么多的公务待处理。因为波特做的甜点很对他口味？ <br/>波特看着他微妙的表情大笑不止，幸好此时送餐员过来，使德拉科的尴尬得到了解脱。 <br/> <br/>吃完这迟来的午餐后波特又给他倒了杯柠檬茶，德拉科看看表，快到两点，该回公司了。他抽出钱包还没来得及打开就听见波特说：“不用了，只是一顿快餐。” <br/>德拉科下意识想反驳，一张口又想到什么，他从善如流地收回钱包转而掏出张名片放在桌上推到波特面前：“好吧。但我不习惯欠别人的，你什么时候有空？一起吃晚餐。” <br/>波特盯着按住名片的两根修长白皙的手指只顾点头答应，根本没注意德拉科在说什么。直到手的主人收回手他才反应过来，一抬头对上德拉科探究的双眸，他愣了下：“……我哪天都可以，看你什么时候方便吧到时告诉我就行。” <br/>德拉科挑挑眉：“你在想什么？至少也该把你的电话号码告诉我吧？” <br/>匆匆回吧台找来纸笔写下一串数字再撕下低头递过去：“喏。你，你是不是该去上班了。” <br/>德拉科接过纸片无意间擦过他的指腹，波特已经回到吧台后忙碌。他于是起身道别离开，在回公司的路上想：他为什么脸红？ </p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>平衡好工作与休闲的德拉科照旧隔三差五去波特的店里吃甜品，有时在周末还会约上阿斯托利亚一起，那间靠窗的隔间几乎成了他们的专座。波特一开始结账的时候还给阿斯托利亚免单，之后发现是德拉科付账就照收不误。 <br/>其实每次他们面对面坐下后都是聊些无关紧要的家族间的趣事，私底下两个人各玩各的，德拉科也不在乎。他觉得上次阿斯托利亚没有说错，一直冷落人家姑娘是不好，合作伙伴也得讲究个合作精神吧。 <br/>反正纳西莎每次得知自家小龙又要和格林格拉斯家的小女儿一起出门是挺高兴的。 </p><p>德拉科偶尔会在工作日抱着笔记本来波特店里借着饭后甜点的名义从华灯初上待到暮色四合，再到店里没有第二位客人波特开口结束营业才收起电脑道别。有时实在无聊了波特还会过去看看他的工作，冷不丁找出一个小失误。 <br/>专注于电脑屏幕处理文件的他不知道隔间的白纱帘外，会有一个人看着纱帘后影影绰绰的人影挪不开目光。 </p><p> </p><p>今天下午在下雨，一直到傍晚都是阴雨连绵，店里没什么客人。德拉科将黑伞放在门外的伞架上，他今天没开车来，进门忙着擦衬衫袖子上沾到的雨水，没有看波特：“来杯咖啡。” <br/>他擦完了都没听见动静，抬头看过去，吧台那儿两个人正看着他。 <br/>其中一个褐发的女生先反应过来，转头冲着波特笑：“哈利，你有客人的话我们下次再约。今天就先到这里。” <br/>“……噢，好吧赫敏。嗯……要不要我送你？” <br/>她已经走到店门口，利落地扬扬手：“不用，你还有客人在这儿等着呢。” <br/>下次再约？哈利？德拉科看着她离开才转向波特。 </p><p>波特回过神来，边准备制作边道：“你怎么过来了。” <br/>没别的客人的时候他更习惯坐在吧台边上：“你对顾客说话就这个态度？” <br/>“哦，慢走不送。”话是这么说，手上动作没停。 <br/>德拉科很不顾形象地翻了个白眼。又想起刚才那一幕，他清清嗓子，尽力若无其事地问道：“刚才那位是？” <br/>“你说赫敏吗，我的朋友。” <br/>朋友啊……“女朋友？” <br/>波特手一抖将茶水倒出了杯外，他好笑地看他一眼：“只是好朋友。我们以前是同学，店名还是她给取的。” <br/>觅甜，德拉科冷哼一声。他不该问他们说了什么，这是波特的私事。不过这恰好挑起了他的好奇，他慢悠悠地说：“她看起来挺聪明。” <br/>将茶渍清理干净再把茶杯推给德拉科，波特面对着他：“当然，读书的时候她就是年级第一，我们称她‘万事通小姐’。”像是想起了在校的好时光，他的眼神飘远了些，愉悦地笑起来。 <br/>德拉科低头拿起茶杯：“嘿，这是红茶！我要的咖啡。” <br/>“咖啡没有，就红茶了，不喝我倒掉。” <br/>他嘟囔几句，喝了口茶继续问：“怎么，她也要开甜品店？” <br/>波特忍不住笑：“赫敏在金丝雀（伦敦金融城）工作，她来找我就是想问问我的意愿，跟她当同事什么的。” <br/>德拉科观察着他的神色：“你不愿意？” <br/>波特耸耸肩：“我要是想，等不到毕业就会过去。” <br/>或许可以把话题往深一些探。德拉科揣摩着度，慢慢开口：“Well，我假设可以问问你为什么不愿意？” <br/>波特显得毫不在意：“你又为什么工作？我在网上看见过你，马尔福企业的继承者。” <br/>他的姓氏在商界赫赫有名，但这并不能代表什么。德拉科道：“你也知道，我需要继承家族企业，而这不是在家里喝喝茶看看书就能解决的，我需要……” <br/>他的话被打断，波特笑出声：“等等，你的意思是你工作是为了以后更好地工作？对吧？”他边笑边说，“你觉得这有意义吗？” <br/>德拉科没听明白，他不得不问：“……抱歉，什么？” <br/>波特不笑了：“这就是为什么我不愿意。我去为他人工作，牺牲我的自由、时间还有健康，以此谋得财富、名誉或者一份婚姻。意义何在？况且，我也并不认为我从学校学来的东西足够受用终身。我的前女友是中国人，她告诉我中国有一句诗是‘纸上得来终觉浅’，”说到这他苦笑一声，继续道，“或许我应该先为自己找到工作的意义。” </p><p>一时间两人都沉默着，窗外雨还在下，天色暗沉沉的，店里的暖黄色灯光笼罩着他们。窗台边的玻璃瓶中插着一束新鲜的晚樱草，德拉科望着它陷入沉思。 </p><p>“抱歉。我……我不该说这些的。”波特先打破沉默，对他笑了笑。 <br/>德拉科挑挑眉，他努力无视之前波特话中“前女友”三个字带给他的不适感。名校毕业却缩在伦敦街边开个小店寻找意义？这看起来真是自律，真是自谦，真是令人感动。其实呢？真是自傲。 <br/>他算是看明白了，波特这几乎算得上是一种傲慢。或许有那种一心寻找自我无心参与俗世的人，但波特绝不会是，至少绝不像表面流露出的那样，他隐藏着一颗狮子心。而德拉科想唤醒这颗心。 </p><p>他想到卢修斯前不久交给他一个项目，咳了声：“你愿不愿意来帮我？” <br/>“什么？” <br/>他吞下那句“为我工作”，话到舌尖一转：“来我的公司。” <br/>波特无辜地摊手：“我就是扯不清那些复杂的人际关系才拒绝各种邀约的。” <br/>“知道，所以也没准备要你上一线。我把工作内容和要求交给你，办公时间地点你安排，”他点点桌面，“可以就在这里。” <br/>波特在吧台后擦拭着白瓷杯，头也不抬：“这听起来不错。Wharton值得信任。” <br/>他夸张地摇头：“不不波特你错了。Wharton不值得。但是你值得。” <br/>波特被他逗笑了：“我需要先投简历吗？” <br/>他于是配合地摆出一副严肃的神情：“波特先生，本人，德拉科•马尔福，以马尔福企业继承人的名义祝贺您面试通过。”不过他说完自己先笑了。 <br/>波特也含笑看着他，一双眼睛绿得叫他心悸，德拉科靠近了些：“晚上一起吃饭？” <br/>“为什么不？” </p><p>晚餐在德拉科常去的一家私人会所，他能在这家会所拥有不必预约也可以随时为他服务的优待除了他的高频高消费记录，再就是因为他和老板的多年交情。 <br/>布雷司在他们点菜结束几分钟后踏入包间，顺便带了瓶红酒过来：“献给我们尊贵顾客的小礼物。”说完暧昧地朝德拉科笑了笑。 <br/>德拉科不用看也知道这家伙想错了什么，他挥挥手：“放下，然后出去。” <br/>布雷司意味深长地看了看波特，走之前不忘送他的好友一个wink：“我亲爱的德拉科，祝你好运。” <br/>“呃……他……?” <br/>“他脑子有问题，不用理。” </p><p>吃饭时德拉科才发现波特酒量很差，他被德拉科半哄半劝地喝下一杯红酒后说什么也不肯再喝第二杯，饶是这样直到吃完饭他依然满脸红晕，德拉科看着波特略显虚浮的步伐有些担忧：“你住在哪儿？我送你回去。” <br/>波特按着太阳穴晃晃脑袋，走到街上被夜风一吹才稍清醒点儿，他转身对德拉科摇头：“不，谢谢，不用了。我想我可以自己回去。” <br/>不等德拉科回应他就伸手拦了辆车，赶在德拉科也上车之前关上门，德拉科只来得及听见他念了句“格里莫广场”。汽车扬长而去。 </p><p>他们并没有签正式的劳务合同，但德拉科的确拿波特当他的同事。整理报表之类的事不会让他做，可列方案、做策划却毫不犹豫的交给他，顺带将所需的企业内部资料也一并发给他。那天晚上后德拉科再来店里时就给波特带了台笔记本，可波特只是瞟了一眼就别开眼谢绝：“谢谢，我更习惯用自己的。” </p><p>第二天他就见到了波特的电脑。看着不起眼，但德拉科认出是高配的限量版，他有点惊讶：“我从来没见你用过。” <br/>波特还是那样毫不在意的语气：“毕业时导师送的。我一直放在家里没带来过。” <br/>到底是副业，有客人时波特仍然当着甜品店主，店里没有工作的时候他才会打开电脑处理德拉科交代的内容。但不得不说，波特是个业务能力很强的员工，他一开始不太熟悉，上手之后做的策划案几乎挑不出毛病，一直在清晨将完成的内容发给德拉科，使他可以在到公司上班时处理。那些天才计划帮助德拉科减轻了不少压力。 <br/>他时常在下午下班后来到波特的店里，阿斯托利亚取笑他是拿这儿当他下班后的办公室。通常是波特给他泡一杯添了过量牛奶的红茶然后两个人抱着电脑各做各的——波特晚上不给他提供咖啡。 <br/>有时德拉科看着波特的手指在键盘上翻飞，一双碧绿的眼睛在镜片后简直亮得惊人，他没来由地感觉一阵晕眩。 </p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>项目比卢修斯要求的日期提前了半个月完成。卢修斯难得露出一丝赞赏，给自己儿子放了个小长假。在德拉科要退出办公室之前意味深长地添了句：“你请了个好助理。” <br/>德拉科笑意一僵：“……父亲？” <br/>卢修斯面色平静地看着他：“你能做到什么程度我清楚，我想你一个人的能力还没到这份上。以你的团队，或许现在还没敲定合同。” <br/>德拉科张口想说什么，卢修斯抬手止住了他：“行了，我不关心你找了什么人，马尔福家只忠于利益。给你的助理也放个假，人才应该把握住。答应我别乱来。” <br/>当德拉科准备退出前他又想起来：“还有，听你母亲说你和格林格拉斯家的女儿相处的不错，考虑一下什么时候先订婚。” <br/>“……是，父亲。” </p><p>从公司出来的那天下午德拉科到波特店里去却发现店门竟然关了。他停在门前站了一会儿，想起来波特曾写给他的小纸条上有他的号码。 </p><p>接到电话的时候波特正在陋居。 <br/>“马尔福？有什么事吗？” <br/>德拉科听见电话那端的音乐声，他突然懊悔自己的冲动：“没事。我就想告诉你……项目完成了，放假一周。” <br/>波特笑了笑：“我知道了。没事我先挂了。” <br/>“好。”他本想说有没有时间一起吃个晚饭的。 </p><p>挂了电话后罗恩——这家酒吧的主人凑过来：“谁啊哈利？” <br/>波特目光投向舞台上正在试音的乐队：“我的老板。” <br/>罗恩撇撇嘴：“那你笑那么开心。” <br/>他很快又转了个话题：“过几天金妮生日，你早点过来。” <br/>坐在罗恩附近的红发姑娘听见这句话朝波特羞涩地笑了笑又低下头去。 <br/>波特假装没看见，笑道：“我当然要来，那天下午我就会关店停业过来的。” <br/>罗恩像被提醒了：“对，波特，你不如做个蛋糕带来吧？金妮一定会很高兴的。” <br/>可怜的甜点师慌忙拒绝：“这不行，罗恩。我……我手艺还不行，做不出来。” <br/>赫敏拉住正准备说什么的男友，朝波特点头：“好了，哈利，我知道你会准备别的礼物的。现在我们来讨论一下当天的布置吧？” <br/>波特送过去一个感激的眼神。 </p><p> </p><p>第二天波特走在开店的路上思索着。 <br/>送什么好？波特对这方面不能说是迟钝，他清楚该送什么给女孩子以讨得欢心，他也并非看不懂金妮看他的眼神——可正因为能看懂才更不好选择。他不想伤了金妮的心，更不想让她误会。 <br/>他想起持续不断送到自己店里的新鲜花束。 <br/>的确，送一束花倒是不坏，只需要在花的品种上稍微选择一下。 <br/>波特想着便走向女贞路街口的花店。他推开门：“上午好，特劳妮太太。” <br/>店内两个人齐齐看向他。花店主朝他招招手：“哦，波特先生。”又转向面前的另一位客人，将包装好的花送到他手中，带着善解人意的笑：“瞧，他来了。小伙子，你不如自己送给他吧？这次我不准备帮你保密了，你该勇敢一些。” </p><p>于是扎比尼面色扭曲地转身面向他：“嗨，波特。”噢，那表情——啧啧，真是一言难尽。 <br/>波特则带着一种更难以言喻的表情犹疑地抬了抬手又放下：“呃……你好？” <br/>出了店门后波特问道：“可以给我解释一下？” <br/>布雷斯抱着束花站在门外神情尴尬：“当然。我是德拉科的朋友，你叫我扎比尼就行。不过在这之前，我们能换个地方么？” </p><p>波特开了店门翻出营业的牌子，把“open”那一面翻到背面挂到店门外，再倒了两杯柠檬水放在桌上。布雷斯环顾四周，将花束推到他手上扬扬下巴：“这是今天的。” <br/>他来不及将那束花放置妥当，有什么在心间呼之欲出。随手放在吧台上便坐到布雷斯对面：“这些花……都是……?” <br/>布雷斯几乎要将真相和盘托出了，几乎。可他即将开口的那一刻想到了某个家伙，深呼吸过后，他微笑着看向波特：“没错，这些花都是我送的。” <br/>……波特不敢相信他听到了什么。 </p><p>布雷斯眨眨眼，换了副口吻：“你大概还记得有一次和德拉科一起吃晚饭的时候见过我，对吧？你一定不知道，自那以后我对你念念不忘，你那迷人的绿眼睛时时闪现在我的眼前，令我难以忘怀。可你并不认识我，我无能为力，只能选择以鲜花寄托我对你的思念。” <br/>这说起来是有点吊诡，不过波特变换的表情大大取悦了布雷斯，那个男孩看起来正介于昏倒和呕吐之间。他来了兴致，继续发挥他八面玲珑的口才：“哈利•波特！你简直是我的救世主，虽然你我只有一面之缘，可我相信默默给你送了这么久的花，一定会有打动你的一天。这家店叫什么名字？觅甜是吗？这名字恰如其分！你就是最甜的甜心。” <br/>“不……”波特脸上苍白极了，他的精神刚刚受了不亚于遭辗压的重创而他残存的理智让他打断了布雷斯的表白：“你说你是在我和马尔福一起吃饭时见到我的，然而那些花……那些花早在那之前就送来了。” <br/>布雷斯没想到这个，他愣了一下。很快组织好措辞修补漏洞：“当然。我们见面太晚，你不知道在那之前我就对你倾慕已久，你是甜品师对吗？德拉科对我称赞过你做的甜品多么美味，他那种挑剔至极的人能说出这种话多么难得！当时我就在想到底什么人能让德拉科都折服，并向他询问了关于你的一些事，然后就……你知道的，我不想让你烦恼，希望鲜花能带给你愉悦的心情。”说完他附送诚恳的眼神。 <br/>波特的大脑宣布负荷超载已停止运转。 <br/>“可是，扎比尼……” <br/>“不不哈利，叫我布雷斯。” <br/>他费力咽下一口柠檬水：“你的意思是，马尔福也知道这个？” </p><p>瞧瞧，现在还在叫马尔福。布雷斯在心底狠狠嘲笑了德拉科，摆出最真诚的姿态：“是的，他知道。你是单身对吗？哦你当然是。哈利我亲爱的，希望你能考虑一下我，不，别摇头别那么快拒绝我。难道你更喜欢德拉科？” <br/>波特怔了怔，更迅速地摇头，苍白的面色中夹杂着一丝奇异的红。布雷斯心里有底了，他满意地微笑：“或许你可以将这件事告诉德拉科，听听他的意见，我相信这绝对应该。哈利，至少给我个机会——看在鲜花的份上。” </p><p>走出店门的布雷斯在心里为自己鼓掌，他今天的表现简直棒极了！德拉科该给他双倍的报酬！不过再想想波特的表情，也许他更该在事情解决前先找好藏身之处以免德拉科来谋杀他？ </p><p> </p><p>下午的时候德拉科过来了，他猜波特应该会在店里。 <br/>进门的时候他露出微笑，好极了，托今天是工作日的福，店里没有别的客人：“波特，下午好。” <br/>可波特看起来心神不宁：“马尔福，我知道这些花是谁送来的了。” <br/>他表情一变，波特知道了？他舔舔干涩的唇：“噢，那很好。嗯……是谁？” <br/>波特看他的眼神有些奇怪：“你一定到现在还要瞒着我吗？为什么不告诉我？” <br/>这一天来得太快，他愣在那里不知说什么好：“我……我想等……” <br/>“布雷斯已经说了。他希望我给他一个机会，我不知道该不该接受他，他说可以听听你的意见。你觉得呢？” <br/>WTF？！ <br/>德拉科这下真的说不出话了，他的眉毛高高挑起，满脸不可置信：“你说什么？” <br/>“布雷斯告诉我了是他订购的花，他……你觉得我该接受他吗？” </p><p>布雷斯？这才几天就叫他布雷斯了！该死的扎比尼！他怎么敢！德拉科气得不轻：“波特，我认为你真的该仔细考虑。扎比尼绝对不是你应该选择的人。绝对！” <br/>波特看起来对他的反应很吃惊：“为什么？” </p><p>这还有为什么？他要杀了这个混蛋。不过在此之前，德拉科先平复下心情：“他是男人。我以为你……”他耸耸肩，“你不是喜欢女孩子吗。” <br/>波特脸上的表情松弛下来：“噢，就为这个？我可以说，我不是。” <br/>他皱眉：“可是你说过你有前女友。” <br/>波特看着他莫名别扭的样子忍不住好笑，放松了些：“我有没有和你说为什么分手？” <br/>好像确实没说过。 <br/>“她和我分手是因为，我们快要接吻的前一刻我告诉她我是gay。” <br/>什么？德拉科的大脑飞速运转着消化这个消息。 <br/>等等这个意思是？！ <br/>“不行，那也不行！”他坚决地否定。 <br/>波特无辜地看着他，一双绿眼睛映出他的失态。德拉科放缓了语气：“我是说，你并不了解他，他这个人……”他想到了扎比尼的女友潘西，恶毒的笑容绽放在他唇角，“他是个花花公子，你一定不知道他已经有了个女朋友。事实上，他自私高傲，脾气古怪，幼稚又自大，还有个同样高傲的家庭，你不会想和这种人交往的……”他越说越离谱了。 </p><p>他的劝说对象无所谓地给他倒上一杯柠檬茶，他一口喝下去，被酸地停止了恶意诋毁。这杯子里至少放了五六片柠檬！ <br/>波特看着他的样子笑了：“好吧，我想我知道该怎么选择。你要不要先坐坐？我给你做抹茶慕斯。” <br/>德拉科好不容易压下那股酸味，听到这话忙伸手拦住波特：“等等波特，你不会选择他的，是不是？告诉我你不会接受那个该死的表白？” <br/>波特轻飘飘丢给他两个字：“也许。” </p><p>德拉科苦恼地坐回他的座位，望着窗台上的三色堇发呆，思考他为什么不直接告诉波特真相？ <br/>那份被撒了厚厚一层抹茶粉的抹茶慕斯端上来时德拉科看也没看便叉了一块，下一秒他贵气的五官皱在一起：“怎么这么苦！波特！” <br/>波特的声音从吧台后传来，掩不住的愉悦：“抱歉马尔福，我在考虑布雷斯的话，不小心出现了失误。” </p><p>很好。他果然还是该先杀了扎比尼。 </p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>八月十一日很快到了。最后波特还是在去陋居的路上买了一束黄鸢尾花，并在店主的建议下加了几枝白色郁金香。上帝保佑，他短期内实在不敢再去街口的花店了。 </p><p> </p><p>不等金妮接过花束罗恩就先紧紧抱住了他，自上周离开后他一直没再去陋居。哈利也报以同样的热情拥抱了自己的兄弟，赫敏在一边笑着拉过自己的男友：“好了罗恩。哈利快过来，我们今天下午可有的忙。” </p><p>如赫敏所说，他们足足忙了一个下午才将陋居布置好，实际上效果相当棒。金妮看起来很高兴，虽然她一开始接过哈利的花束时略有失落。 <br/>到了傍晚，朋友们陆陆续续都来了。不过波特没有想到会在金妮的生日party上见到阿斯托利亚，那位大小姐站在长桌一侧对他点点头，露出矜持的微笑。 <br/>波特感觉有点不自在，他实在不能说很高兴看见马尔福的这位美丽女朋友，他匆匆回以一个笑，身旁的罗恩看见了：“噢，那是金妮的朋友。你们认识？” <br/>“嗯……她是我的顾客。”波特说着，跑到了赫敏那边去帮忙，以免罗恩再追问什么。 </p><p>韦斯莱夫妇今晚没有过来，据说是韦斯莱先生说让孩子们好好玩儿，不过莫丽还是让弗雷德带来了她亲手制作的馅饼。波特帮赫敏将切好的馅饼装盘送到长桌上，再过去时就听赫敏低声问他：“哈利，听说你接了工作。” <br/>他瞬间想起马尔福。“啊，也不算……就是帮忙而已……”他试图绕开这件事。 <br/>“别这样，哈利。上次找你时你都拒绝了我，真不敢想象是谁说服了你。”赫敏放缓了语气，“但我很高兴，真的。并不是说你必须要和我或者罗恩在一起做点什么，我只是……希望你过得好，别那么固执，好吗？” </p><p>他当然知道赫敏的意思。于是也抬头朝她笑了：“我会的。” <br/>不过为什么马尔福一周都没有找过他了？还是去哪儿度假了？ </p><p>晚餐后气氛更为活跃，舞台上驻唱的乐队在热场，哈利倚在吧台边端着杯黄油啤酒，笑着看他们欢呼。这时候阿斯托利亚过来了。 <br/>阿斯托利亚已经有一段时间没去过觅甜了，她不愿意再陪德拉科进行名为约会实为陪坐的无聊把戏，男孩们总是迟钝的，她想。 <br/>“嗨，哈利。” </p><p> </p><p>波特回到女贞路时已是深夜，他低着头不知道在想什么，走到甜品店门口时差点撞到个人，他停下来了：“马尔福？” <br/>德拉科站在“觅甜”的招牌下面，一手拎着抽绳袋一手插在裤兜里，双眼半眯着：“你去哪了？” </p><p>“我晚上和朋友有聚会……等等，你什么时候来的？” </p><p>天知道他中了什么邪要从宴会上跑出来到一家小甜品店门口等一个不知道会不会回来的人。但他不能告诉波特他等了好几个小时，德拉科说：“我一直在等你。” </p><p>“好吧……抱歉，我不知道你在。”波特咕哝着开门，“进来坐一会？免费招待。” </p><p>实在太晚，波特进去后先打开窗，任由夜风扬起窗纱，又给两人都倒了杯柠檬蜂蜜水。 </p><p>“你今天去哪了？” </p><p>不及回答，波特先闻出一阵酒味随着马尔福的话语溢出唇齿，他顿了一下：“朋友聚会。” </p><p>“噢。” </p><p>沉默，两人间只有灯光在流淌，马尔福好像并不是很在意这个问题的答案，没有再说话，波特又开口了：“我以为你度假去了。” </p><p>“为什么？” </p><p>“你不是说有假期吗，而且你……”你一直都没再来找过我。话在舌尖转了个弯，“你应该也有很多地方可去。” </p><p>“当然。事实上我是从宴会中出来的。” </p><p>这样说波特才注意到对面人今天笔挺的衬衫和梳理有致的金发，并且没有穿西服外套，看来还真是中途溜出来的。 </p><p>“呃……感谢？” </p><p>马尔福狠狠瞪了他一眼：“你该感到荣幸，波特！” </p><p>“Well，那么马尔福少爷抛开宴会来我店门口等什么？今晚的甜点不合口味？”他开了个玩笑。 </p><p>但马尔福没有再说话，只是沉默地看着他，这样的马尔福不是波特惯常所见的，他有点招架不住，低头向桌面上的那杯柠檬水伸出手想缓解一下不适。 <br/>手指刚刚碰到温热的玻璃杯就被人拿开了，马尔福将杯子移开，摇摇头：“今天不喝水，我们喝酒。” <br/>他拿出抽绳袋放到桌上，袋子褪下，里面是两瓶红酒。 </p><p>波特愣了一下，耸耸肩笑道：“我这儿可没招待它的水晶杯。” </p><p>马尔福毫不在意地说：“拿你店里的杯子就行。” </p><p>行吧。他都不介意波特当然更不会在意，转身就回吧台拿了两个平常装柠檬水的玻璃杯过来，再坐下时看见窗台处花瓶中的那束爱丽斯已经垂下了花冠，但清香尚有余存。 </p><p>“来找我干什么？”波特边开酒边问。 </p><p>“你不先醒醒酒吗……天哪，不要一次倒那么多！”马尔福看着波特像倒茶一样毫不顾惜地一下子倒下去大半杯，忍不住出声惊叹。 </p><p>“我可没你那么讲究，醒不醒酒那点微妙的口感差别对我来讲都一样。”波特看着他皱起的眉头感到好笑，倒完后晃了晃酒瓶，嗯，两个玻璃杯里各倒了大半杯后瓶里就剩一小半。 <br/>他把另一杯推给马尔福，对方接过后习惯性地转了转手腕，使酒液在杯中荡了一圈。 </p><p>“下周还有一个策划案要交，你……” </p><p>“为这个不值你来一次，把资料和要求发我邮箱就好了。” </p><p>得，被那双眼睛一看原本想好的话什么都说不出来了。马尔福抬手与他碰杯：“你上次做得不错。” </p><p>波特露出个狡黠的笑：“至少证明我没把学校那点东西完全忘光。” </p><p>“你真的要和布雷斯约会？” </p><p>他想了想，故意皱眉：“这个不好说啊，毕竟他还送了那么久的花给这家店，或许可以试试。” </p><p>“什么？不是他……”马尔福及时吞了口酒咽下没说完的话。 </p><p>“不是他什么？你说什么？”波特突然很有兴趣一样，抬头盯着他。 </p><p>“不，没什么，”马尔福想起今晚宴会上的事，稍稍别开眼，转个话题，“我可能要订婚了。” </p><p>这话题转得太突兀，波特明白过来后愣住了，他眸中的光黯了下去，眨眨眼，目光四处乱转：“哦，”他不知道该不该祝贺，“和……阿斯托利亚小姐？” </p><p>马尔福并没有因为说出了之前一直压着的这件事而感到轻松，他点点头：“晚上宴会上我爸又和我提了一次，不过利亚不在场，就没有正式提出来。” </p><p>啊哈，他还得感谢金妮。 <br/>波特转开眼，回想起阿斯托利亚和他说过的话，举杯和他碰了一下，喝完后干巴巴地开口：“难怪你来找我喝酒，恭喜？” </p><p>“嘶，”马尔福闭上眼吸了一口气，眉头皱得紧紧的，“波特你是不是真的读书读坏脑子了。” </p><p>这人做什么突然骂他？莫名其妙。波特一怔，也提高了声：“你什么毛病？” </p><p>“我倒想问问你什么意思！你以为我过来就是听一句恭喜的？” </p><p>“你还想听什么？别以为自己是马尔福家的少爷我就得惯着你，什么鬼脾气！” <br/>酒气上涌，波特忍不住吼了回去。 </p><p>马尔福脸色僵了僵，最后扯起一个讽刺的恶毒笑容：“波特，多的是人来惯着我，我说过，能和我结识是你的荣幸。” </p><p>“收起你那傲慢自大的无礼嘴脸吧马尔福！”波特翻了个白眼，之前的酸涩渗入酒精后发酵为辣刺刺的不适感，“脱离你的姓氏你还有什么？” </p><p>“那你呢？躲在这个小店里以为自己就可以逃避现实了？只有我愿意给你展示才能的机会。哈利·波特，你毕业后什么都不去做，到底是不愿，还是不敢？” </p><p>波特也讥讽地笑：“是啊，我胆小我怯懦，可总好过某个只敢悄悄送花甚至不敢当着我的面承认的人！” </p><p>德拉科睁大双眼，面露惊愕，甚至顾不上和波特吵架了：“什么？你知道那是我送的？” </p><p>“是！你以为我今晚为什么会大半夜的还回来店里？马尔福，你真该跟着你那些该死的花一块滚下地狱！” <br/>波特冲向窗台，本想把花给扔出去，看一眼那束爱丽斯到底没舍得，顿了一下，愤愤地重重关上窗，震地窗纱飘扬。 </p><p>之前他一直觉得不可能是马尔福，反倒是布雷斯一番表白以后他怀疑上了，今晚和阿斯托利亚的聊天更确定了他的猜测。那个姑娘意有所指地说听说马尔福欠了布雷斯一个大人情，好像是委托了他固定时间订购什么东西，自己不方便去。最后笑着叹息：“哈利，我真是从没见过德拉科对什么事这么上心，你说他这是为了什么？” <br/>说完笑盈盈转身去找金妮了，留他捏着杯酒愣在原地。 </p><p> </p><p>关上窗转身走几步他就停住了，马尔福不知何时也离开座位走了过来。 </p><p>操，莫名紧张什么。波特不自觉地吞咽了一下，气焰消了不少：“你……你还有什么要说？” </p><p>可是马尔福什么都不说，只是一步一步走过来，金发在灯光映照下仿佛流淌着月光，向来锐利的脸部线条也显得柔和许多，随着他的前进波特一点点后退。 </p><p>德拉科走到了波特面前，“啪！”的一声，波特退无可退，后背压到了墙面的电灯开关。突如其来的黑暗让他下意识抓住了面前的衣襟，旋即是近在咫尺的一声轻笑。 </p><p>他全身都颤了一下，手指在对方的丝质衬衣上缠缠松松，就是没放开。 <br/>天哪，马尔福靠这么近干什么？眨眼慢慢适应黑暗，他抿抿唇：“……你放开我。” </p><p>“是你抓着我不放。” <br/>没了灯，窗外洒进来的月光也足够照见两人身影，德拉科着迷地看着波特蒙上层光泽的绿眸，还有同样蒙着水光的嘴唇。 </p><p>于是他妄图去捕捉那双唇瓣，想知道它的滋味是否如看起来那般可口。 <br/>但波特推开了他。 </p><p>这确是德拉科没意料到的，他退开了些，不太赞同地皱眉，怀里人脸红红的——看起来像是气的。 </p><p>波特垂着眼试图挣脱他的怀抱：“你不该忘了自己的女朋友，马尔福先生。噢，或许现在该改口叫未婚妻了。” </p><p>他的女朋友？德拉科面带疑色：“嘿，波特，我哪来……”等等，他的女朋友。 <br/>老天！阿斯托利亚！ </p><p>他急急替自己辩解：“抱歉我确实忘了……哦不，我是说，她不是我女朋友！” </p><p>“你们分手了？” </p><p>“……当然不是。我们，我和她，从来就不是那种关系！” </p><p>哈利终于肯抬头看他了。 </p><p>德拉科咬了咬牙，自己作的孽。他三言两语解释了自己和阿斯托利亚的关系，特别强调只是出于“合作”，辩白的神态惹得哈利想笑。 </p><p>“哦，可你之前还要和她订婚？” </p><p>“绝不会！我……”话没说完德拉科就看见哈利眼中的戏谑，他突然明白过来。 <br/>一看见那双眼眸德拉科又忍不住要去吻他，哈利偏头躲了一下，德拉科“啧”了一声：“考虑一下，和我发展新的关系？” </p><p>哈利假装听不懂，低声笑着：“什么？噢……我以为你是我的雇主。” </p><p>德拉科挑挑眉，语带深意地说：“当然，我依然可以是你的雇主……雇你的余生。” </p><p> </p><p>End </p><p>————————彩蛋———————— </p><p>“所以其实是你父母不能接受你这个年纪还单着？” <br/>“事实上是我母亲不能容忍。另外利亚和我的情况差不多。” <br/>“哦，你觉得你的父母就能接受一个男孩子同他们的宝贝儿子在一起？” <br/>“嘿，你可不是普通的男孩子。” <br/>“那么我是什么？” <br/>“如果你确定现在要问这个的话……你是我的黄金男孩儿。” <br/>哈利眨眨眼，送他一个迷人的微笑：“是的，我猜。” </p><p>—————————————————— </p><p>感谢阅读。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>